True Love's Kiss
by Sleek Ink
Summary: Short, modern AU of how one kiss turns into a hot, Elsanna mess. Some Kristanna. Endgame Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

**True Love's Kiss**

**by Sleek Ink**

Originally posted in my tumblr as swashbuckling-pen

* * *

1

* * *

"The mind is easily persuaded

But the heart isn't so easily changed."

Anna crumpled the strip of paper coated with crumbs from the fortune cookie it came from, earning a quirked eyebrow from her friend.

"You're not even going to share what it says?" Punzel said across the table, a lone chopstick dangled from the corner of her mouth.

"Well, just the usual Yoda sage-ry. Blah blah mind. Blah blah heart." Anna shrugged as she took a clean chopstick and twirled it around her long mane, locking it into a messy bun. "How do I look?"

Punzel's bright brown eyes raked unabashedly over Anna's face, taking in the errant wisps of soft copper falling near plump, coral pink lips. "You look like someone I'll work my ass off to win a toaster for." Punzel smacked her lips in the air, as if savoring the taste of something succulent and sinful.

"Like you haven't tried to convert me. And failed. Twice I believe." Anna flicked a morsel of her dumpling at the brunette.

"What? That was only that one time! The first one didn't count, I was drunk." Punzel insisted, pointing a chopstick that recently vacated her mouth. "And the only reason you are still straight is because I just happen to be not your type of lesbian."

Anna shook her head, patting her friend's arm in consolation. "You're the best type of lesbian, Punzie. But you just need to accept the fact that I am boringly straight."

A burly blond man wearing a tiny red apron and carrying a porcelain kettle ambled towards their table. "Not trying to make a pass again at my girlfriend, Punzie?" The blond said as he refilled their cups with Chinese tea.

"I'm doing you a service, Kristoff. I'm sparing you some future heartache. My gaydar tells me Anna may be curvier than this chopstick."

Kristoff sighed as he sidled into the booth, seating beside Anna. He gazed intently into his girlfriend's eyes before swooping in for a kiss.

"Awww look. A hetero kiss. Like I haven't been bombarded enough my entire life." Punzel made a rather convincing retching noise in her throat.

The couple parted. Kristoff's wide grin shone on his face. "Don't know about your gaydar. But my lips tell me that Anna is straight."

"Well…" Anna's voice trailed, causing two people to squint their eyes at her. One expected her to agree. The other to debunk. "I think I can speak about my own preference, thank you very much."

Kristoff's brows knitted into a frown. Punzel's lips quirked into a grin.

"But Punzie, will you at least _try_ stopping to convert me or pester me about my sexuality?"

Punzel's grin slid down her face. She regarded her friend thoughtfully and sighed.

"Fine. I will stop bugging you. Once and for all. Under one condition." Punzel said as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"No way. The lady asked you to back off, Punzie. That should be enough."

"Wait, Kristoff. I want to hear what silly proposition she has in mind."

Punzel watched her two friends exchange scowls, a sly smile tugging at her lips. She knew Anna longer than Kristoff has. She knew for a fact that Anna's copper-brow glare can make a grown man quail, not for its fierceness, but for its ridiculous adorableness.

"Fine." Kristoff said, dejectedly shoving his hands into his apron pockets.

Punzel tucked away her smug smirk as she brandished a leaflet in front Anna's face. "I promise to stop turning you into a lez, if you participate in this art exhibit."

* * *

.

_**True Love's Kiss **_

_**An Arendelle Museum Art Experiment**_

_Are you a cynical yet closet romantic? _

_A woman who wants to demystify or prove fairytales true?_

_Then we are inviting you to participate as one of our 'Sleeping Beauties'._

_For two hours a day, you will be sleeping in a princess' chambers to await your true love's kiss. All museum patrons are given two minutes each to kiss you awake. You are allowed to open your eyes ONLY when you feel the person kissing you is your true match. Please observe your thoughts and emotions as we will be chronicling your experience in our book._

_Museum staff will be on guard to ensure your safety. Sleeping Beauties will receive fifty dollars for every two hours of participation and an all-expense-paid dinner with their chosen kisser. Museum Patrons will be charged 10 dollars a kiss. Proceeds will go to True Love Foundation, an organisation that supports marriage equality and true love for all._

* * *

.

Anna felt her heart throw a ruckus as she was led to a rather humungous bed that can probably accommodate five people. She was wearing an avocado green, knee-length nightgown that was modest yet revealing. Yes, it covered all her…private bits. But the neckline scooped a tad low and the silk material clung to her skin too snug for her liking.

"Are you having second thoughts, Princess Anna?" Kai, the portly exhibit project manager, was in character. He was wearing a crisp uniform of the royal guard and escorted Anna with a respectful regard.

_Right. I'm a princess. A monarch who got bullied into getting my lips mauled by strangers so that my lesbian bestfriend will lay off my back. But it's only for today. Just two hours. And Kristoff said he will rescue me as soon as he can._

The redhead sighed as she traipsed towards the four-poster bed. "No, it's fine. Thanks for asking, Kai. I'm…just full of butterflies is all." _Well_, _more like having a churning ball of agitated kittens clawing my stomach._

"If it helps your Highness, I can pipe in some sweet cello from Johann Sebastian Bach to soothe your nerves. And it is quite alright to fall asleep. It helps to think that you are just really playing a character, nothing more."

_Right_. Anna nodded as she plumped up her pillows and settled into a more comfortable slumber position. Immediately the lights were dimmed, the delicate scent of lavender filled the air. Dulcet tones of cello flowed and crested, carrying her mind away like waves to the shore.

Her mind slowly drifted into thoughts of pillow soft lips that cradled hers gently, brushing the corners of her mouth into a smile.

* * *

.

Elsa first noticed the excited chatter. As one of the featured artists in the modern art gallery, she has become quite a fixture in the museum for the past two weeks. And yet she has never before seen a crowd of museum patrons this enthusiastic.

Her eyes followed fingers that were pointed towards a large flatscreen TV near the concierge. The changing text said that the ticket counter for the True Love Exhibit will be opening in ten minutes. _Oh, so that was today._ Elsa mentally slapped herself. Her friend Kai was the project lead, how could she forget?

She strode towards the Gallery Loft to take a peek at the transparent, glass room. A spiral staircase ascended towards the room, giving the 'suitors' a short climb before they can wake the beauty from her eternal slumber. Elsa craned her neck to get a glimpse of their first princess. She overheard that there was quite a number of women who auditioned, and Kai mentioned something about a fiery snippet of a woman who talked his pants off to make her the first princess so that 'she can get it over and done with as quickly as possible for her lesbian bestfriend.'

The blonde sniggered at the memory of Kai imitating the girl's voice and actuations. But Kai only does that for people he likes. So she knew this first princess must have made an impression.

And when Elsa first laid eyes on her, she suddenly knew why.

A cascade of shimmering tendrils lay in a thicket of copper chaos around an oval, serene face. Elsa would've called that face sweetly innocent if not for the hint of a sultry smile, a thin dribble of drool that escaped the corner of her shapely lips. Coral pink lips that probably smiled too wide and laughed too loud. Lips that knew how to shape and form music, or yodel to scare some pigeons away. Lips with corners that lifted into a mischievous smirk as she stole chocolates from…

_Shit. Shit. It can't be her. It can't be. _

Her heart lurched, her hands shook. Memories of a playground crush flipped the pages of her mind. Back when Elsa still wore braces and thick glasses. Back when she needed a redhead's angry fist to protect her from the boys in her grade. Back when she first discovered what heartbreak meant when the redhead and her sunshine smile moved far far away.

Anna. _My_ Anna.

Elsa thought as she sprinted towards the Ticket Counter, jostling the disgruntled crowd away.

TBC

A/N: will continue this if anyone is interested. Was inspired by the Ukranian art experiment here

** /ozmpu23**


	2. Chapter 2

**True Love's Kiss (2)**

**by Sleek Ink**

**(originally posted in tumblr as swashbuckling-pen**

**.**

* * *

**2**

* * *

Kristoff's hazel eyes narrowed and flared. He surveyed the swelling crowd that was waiting for the ticket counter to open. This wasn't just a handful of people waiting to get a chance to kiss a sleeping girl.

No. This was a carnival of horndogs wanting to score with _his girlfriend_. There were lanky teenaged boys. Greasy middle-aged men. Brawny twenty-somethings. And there were women. Lots of women of all shapes and sizes.

_I must protect Anna from these horndogs. I must be the first to kiss her._

A smooth baritone modulated through the speakers in the PA system.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the ticket counter to the True Love Exhibit is opening in five minutes. Please line up in an orderly fashion. Observe silence at all times, especially inside the princess' chambers. No one will touch the princess from the neck down or make any untoward passes. Our friendly bouncer Oaken will see you to the door should you disregard our rules. Good day."

Kristoff saw a wall of a man cut a clear path through the crowd with his boulders of shoulders. "Hohooo. Form a line please. One at a time or I will throw you out, ya?"

The crowd immediately scrambled to form a chaotic line resembling a drunken centipede.

With his heart shooting into his throat, Kristoff lunged forward to the head of the crowd as fast as his legs could carry him.

A foot clad in brown leather boot slid out of nowhere and tripped him. Kristoff fell, face first into the, thankfully, carpeted floor.

_Ooommph!_ He grunted into the dusty fur carpet. "What the fuck?"

A slim hand and a cheeky grin appeared above his head. "Need a hand, Toffee?"

"Punzie! You… why would you do that?" Kristoff refused the proffered hand and was on his feet in a second. He jabbed a finger towards the brunette. "Oh wait. I know. _You_ want to be the first to kiss Anna awake."

"I'm sorry, Toffee. You gotta accept the fact that for two hours, our Anna Banana is fair game." Punzel said and cocked her head towards the crowd. "Besides, if you ran like the madman you were. You're gonna get your sorry ass kicked."

Just then, Oaken the bouncer was herding five lanky boys out of the line. "Sorry boys, I did say no pushing and running. Out you go." With just a tiny shove, Oaken sent the boys tumbling back on their butts and scampering away towards the exit.

"Fine. I will run as calmly as I can." Without wasting another minute, Kristoff marched swiftly towards the line.

"Kristoff, wait—Ow!" Punzel was about to run after Kristoff when a sharp shoulder collided into hers. "Hey, watch where you…"

Punzel's words expired in her throat. She found herself mute and possibly blinded by the clearest, swimming-pool blue eyes she has ever seen.

"My apologies, miss. I hope I didn't hurt you." Elsa's brows furrowed in worry. Plump, cherry red lips formed words that Punzel barely absorbed as she was too preoccupied appreciating said lips. "Are you okay?"

"Well… I thought _you're_ the one who'd be sporting a bruise." Punzel found herself saying. "I mean, after falling from heaven, that must've hurt pretty bad. Right?"

A look that teetered between incredulous surprise and wry amusement flickered through Elsa's face. "Well, I … uh. Sorry, you seem nice. But I gotta go."

And with a whirl of frost gold hair, Elsa was gone.

"Well shit." Punzel muttered to herself as she saw Elsa stream towards the ticket counter, neck in neck with Kristoff. "That woman could turn anyone gay. Kristoff, we're screwed."

* * *

.

Unaware of the brewing pandemonium below, Anna slept lightly and dreamt of smurf-sized trolls dressing her in a robe of sewn leaves and singing about true love.

Suddenly a light tinkling chime broke her reverie, signaling the door had been opened.

Anna's eyelids fluttered and twitched.

_Oh shit. Don't open your eyes Anna. Wait for Kristoff. Just pretend to sleep. Relax. _

It was a strange sensation, being painfully aware of everything. Your mind is going mile a minute yet your body is in the same place. It was as if being inert magnified the sense of scent, hearing, and touch.

Anna felt someone's breath warm her face as a kiss, a rather moist one, landed sloppily on the corner of her lips. Before she could register what happened, Anna heard footsteps retreat hastily back to the door.

The redhead sighed deeply as she wiped her lips with a silky hankerchief.

This is going to be more awkward than I thought. And that's just kiss number one. How long will I survive?

_Kristoff. Please hurry._

* * *

.

It must be kiss number ten when Anna felt something different.

First, she noticed the scent. The person who entered the room carried with them a faint scent of pine, cooled in winter. It was a clean, crisp scent and soothing as mint. Anna thought that this person at least groomed themselves.

Then she heard the clicking footfalls on the marbled floor.

Click. Click. Click. It went louder in every step and stopped just beside Anna's head.

Anna relaxed her face but sealed her eyes tightly shut in case she was overcome by the urge to take a peek at the nice smelling person who was probably wearing heels. _High heels?_

Then she felt it. Cool, gentle fingers lifting the hair from her eyes and brushing it away, tucking her rebellious mane behind her face. With long, light strokes, the fingers massaged her scalp before stroking languidly through the length of her tresses.

It was so deliciously relaxing, Anna couldn't hold back the happy sigh that escaped her lips.

She thought she heard a muffled chuckle from the stranger, as if they were covering their mouth. It was just a few seconds. But Anna thought the sound was almost musical.

Then soft pads of thumbs brushed the arch of her brows and dipped to her temples, mapped the slope of her cheeks, trailed the line of her jaw. Her face was touched with such slow, burning reverence, Anna felt the stranger was worshiping her with hands. As if somehow she, awkward clumsy Anna, was someone deeply cherished and adored.

When a lone finger tip traced the swell of her bottom lip, tickling and teasing, Anna's breath hitched.

_I can't take this anymore. Who is this person who can make me feel loved with just their hands?_

_Please. Please just kiss me already._

As if reading her mind, the stranger finally leaned in and kissed her.

But not on the lips.

She felt a butterfly kiss land on her forehead then flutter to the thin skin of her eyes lids. Warm, soft lips nuzzled the particularly tickly zone behind her ear, prickling Anna's skin into tiny goosebumps.

Anna giggled. She didn't care if the other person thought she was crazy. All she knew was that her senses were alive. Her skin, her nose, her eyes… all of her were purring in bliss. It felt wonderful. To not be scared or nervous anymore. Her heart felt light. No. It felt right. As strange as it seemed, it felt right to be touched by this stranger.

But she needed more.

"Please…" Anna whimpered, unaware that she had spoken. Unaware that this mere utterance has stirred a storm of emotions in the stranger who bit back a sob at seeing Anna, face upturned, lips relaxed, willing and anticipating the kiss.

_She really wants to kiss me. _The stranger thought. Their lips bowed into a grin before pressing lightly, just underneath the swell of Anna's bottom lip.

"Sorry, but you only have 30 seconds left to wake the princess." Kai's brisk voice jolted Anna.

_What?! _

Anna panicked as the stranger rapidly withdrew their lips.

_No! I must feel this person's lips. I might not get a chance again._

Anna secured her arm around the stranger's back as her right hand cupped the stranger's cheek. Letting her instincts guide her, she angled her face upwards and sought the lips that have eluded her.

And their lips met.

Anna sighed as she felt the full press of marshmallow-soft lips. She never imagined lips could be so soft she felt she was melting into them, like being submerged into a bed of petals. Even the cheek in her hand felt smooth as silk.

I wonder if those lips are as sweet as marshmallows.

Anna idly thought as she let the tip of her tongue sample the flavour of the stranger's lips. Flicking her tongue across a plump bottom lip, she tasted cherry and chocolate lip balm.

_Lip balm?_

A low moan tore from the stranger's throat. It was deep, soft, and definitely feminine.

Wait…

Anna inched away and opened her eyes. She was startled to see twin pools of the truest blue she thought she would never see again. Eyes that brought memories of summer skies and flying kites. Eyes that skated back and forth across a page as the blonde read her a story. Those eyes that were obscured by thick lenses, but they lit up like stars when Anna cracked even the lamest of jokes. Eyes that sought hers across the playground, checking if she needed help with a scraped knee or rescue from a puddle of mud that usually seemed to find herself in whenever she was outdoors.

"Elsa?" Anna couldn't believe her eyes. If she blinked right now she thought the girl before her will disappear.

Her hands framed the other girl's face, fingers running through every feature, tracing the faintest freckles that were still there underneath the creamy skin. Anna saw both the young woman before her and the little girl she once knew. "Is it really you? You…look different. Beautiful different. Not that you weren't beautiful before. It's just that, you're more…wow. What?"

"Still eloquent as ever, Anna." Elsa chuckled, beyond relieved that Anna had not forgotten her. "Told you consuming too much chocolate will addle your brains when you grow up."

"Hey! What was that supposed to-"

Anna was stilled by Elsa's soft, plump lips. She sighed as the blonde cupped the back of her head, bringing their lips ever closer.

Without thinking, Anna sat up and scooted closer until she was almost straddling the other girl. She looped her arms around Elsa's neck and felt their breasts press against each other. Elsa was all soft skin and gentle curves. She wasn't used to it, yet it felt so natural just to inch a little closer, just snuggle a little bit tighter. Taste more of those chocolate cherry lips. Maybe even suckle in her tongue…

"Uhm. In case you two forgot, this is still being filmed and broadcasted around the museum." Kai stepped into the room and flooded the floor with light.

It completely slipped her mind that this was an exhibit. That there were cameras all around. And Kristoff was supposed to be the one to wake her. And he must have seen… everything.

_Shitballs. Kristoff._

Anna pried herself away from the kiss. She quickly disentangled her arms from Elsa and stood away.

"Anna? Are you okay?"

Anna barely heard Elsa as she scanned the faces of the crowd below through the glass walls of her chamber.

And when she finally saw Kristoff, his crestfallen face, his eyes wild with shock and hurt, Anna knew she broke something.

With a great shake of his blond head, as if to rid off the images he just saw, Kristoff turned and walked away.

"No. Wait!" Anna hit her fist against the glass wall. "Don't go."

Tentative fingers slipped through her other hand, a thumb traced her palm. Calming some of Anna's nerves.

"He's your…boyfriend? The blond guy?" Elsa's anxious eyes reached out to Anna's.

Anna looked down at their entwined hands. They were almost the same size, and they laced together perfectly. She looked up and drank in Elsa's beautiful face. A face that she never knew exactly how much she missed until it was there, right before her.

A wry smile bereft of any humor creased Anna's face.

On one hand she found something she wasn't looking for. And on the other, she was on the brink of losing something she worked hard to find.

"Princess Anna? I know the two of you obviously needed some catching up to do. But I would need you and Elsa for a short interview downstairs, if you please?" Kai's prompt, business voice brought Anna back to reality. "Most likely they will ask what made you think Elsa is your true love's kiss?"

_Right. True love. I don't even know what that means anymore._ Anna thought as she bit her lip.

"Hey," Elsa nudged her in the rib gently. "If you are not feeling up to it, I can answer the interview while you go find your boyfriend."

"You would really do that, for me?" Anna asked, remembering the young Elsa who shied away from the spotlight. She guessed that the blonde wasn't still comfortable about a public interview, but that she was just offering this to comfort Anna.

"Hey, you always saved me when we were little. This time I got you," Elsa said with a tiny squeeze on her hand.

A great rush of affection for the blonde overwhelmed Anna's heart. Elsa was still the sweetest, kindest girl she remembered. She wanted nothing else but to storm into her arms and get swept away by the new passion she discovered in those lips. _Gawd. Elsa really knew how to kiss. And more importantly, I love how she kisses me. How did I not know this before? There are still so much things we need to learn about each other. I would love to get to know her again._

"So what will it be Princess Anna?"

Somehow Anna knew Kai wasn't just referring to the matter on the interview.

Will she go run after Kristoff? Or will she stay for awhile and be there for Elsa?

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**True Love's Kiss (3)**

**by Sleek Ink**

**(originally posted in tumblr as swashbuckling-pen)**

* * *

Bonus: post/81539980085/waking-anna

* * *

Real Chapter 3

* * *

.

Punzel watched Elsa give her interview. Her plait of frost gold hair gleamed stark white under the glare of the light. The blonde blinked several times. There were tiny fidgets in between sentences. Clasping and unclasping hands that quivered minutely, unseen to all but the careful observer.

And Punzel saw it all. She knew without a doubt that Elsa was nervous as hell but she did the interview anyway. For Anna.

As decreed by _Princess_ Anna through text, Punzel was to watch over the blonde and ensure that she will acquire the coveted phone number. Not that she was checking her out (although the way those jeans hugged Elsa's hips made Punzel weak in the knees). She doused all her hopes of asking Elsa out after seeing Anna smothering the blonde with a full-blown kiss.

There was something between her fiery bestfriend and this frosty beauty, and they deserve to explore whatever the heck it is they have. Punzel has never witnessed such a kiss sizzle so quickly. Growing from sweet, tentative innocence to slide-your-hands-in-your-panties passionate in a matter of seconds. Those two had some serious smoldering chemistry that would put a lot of lezzie porn flicks to shame.

Needless to say, if there was an Elsanna ship, Punzel would be the proud captain, first mate and oarman. And she will do what it takes to bring these two dumb darlings together. If the universe wanted her to be the Elsanna fairy god parent, she will gladly don her wings and wand to make this Sapphic pairing canon.

But then Kristoff was also her friend. And he was nothing but good to Anna. Sure, she secretly thought he was a bit of a square for her fiestypants bestfriend. And she did fancy making Anna gay because she found the freckled girl illegally cute. But she didn't wish Kristoff pain.

_Man, if I'm this conflicted, how the hell Anna is dealing with this?_

* * *

.

.

Anna found him. Astride his motorbike he fondly calls Sven. He was slipping on his darth-vader-ish helmet when Anna barreled in, a few inches short of his front wheel.

"Kristoff, wait! We need to talk."

"Anna, I can't talk to you right now. I'm pissed. Hurt. And I won't be reasonable if you want a sane conversation." Kristoff said, his darkly tinted helmet now covering his face but not completely masking the furious anger in his eyes.

"Please. I just… can you get down there for a bit?" Anna pleaded. "I know what you saw was… I don't even know how to explain it. But whatever it is, we can talk this through. Together. What happened doesn't change the way I feel about you."

Kristoff took a calming breath and ripped off his helmet. Anna was not known for her patience. If she really wanted to talk to a grumpy irascible Kristoff, then that's what she was going to get.

"Yeah?! And what do you feel about me, Anna? We've been together for six months now and you never told me."

"I…" On reflex, Anna wanted to deny that. But rummaging through her memory, she wasn't so certain. In between kisses, going to movies, late night gaming, holding hands and laughing into the night. She was sure she had said something. Right?

"Kristoff, please it was just a kiss. You're my boyfriend. We've been through so much together."

"That doesn't answer my question, Anna. You know I love you. All of you. Even your flaws. Even you're naïve stupid self who refuses to see the bad in people. I love that you always trip on your feet, but when it comes to standing up for those you care about you never lose your footing." Kristoff dismounted his bike, ran his hand through his messy blond mane as he stood in front of his girlfriend. He drew a breath and gently placed an index finger under Anna's chin, tilting her head up slightly to meet his gaze. "I love how you misplace things and make my room look like a hurricane just tore through it. Because it meant out of the million guys out there, you chose to spend the night with me."

Hazel eyes bore into hers, searching. "It never bothered me before because I didn't want to push you. But after seeing the way you kissed that girl…I need to know, Anna. What do you feel about me?"

Anna bit her lip. She wanted to say the right thing to smooth the creases on Kristoff's brow, to make the corners of his eyes crinkle into a smile. She wanted to say the right thing, but she knew what he needed was the real thing.

"I care about you, Kristoff. A lot. And there are so many things I love about you-"

"But you don't love _me_." Kristoff finished for her. His eyes dark and glistening as he dropped his hand from Anna's chin. "Because if you did, no kiss should've made you forget that I was right there, watching. That I was there waiting to be the one to rescue you with a kiss."

She thought the world would swallow her then and there, but it didn't. Kristoff was the nicest and sweetest thing that ever happened to her. But all that Anna did was make him feel inferior, discarded. He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve the gravity of her insensitivity pulling down on his lips and shoulders. No one should make Kristoff feel less than he is.

Anna took a step closer and reached out a hand, tentatively touching Kristoff's cheek. "I'm sorry, Kristoff. I know I shouldn't have forgotten. I didn't know what came over me. I just…" Anna faltered, seeing Kristoff shut his eyes and gently remove her hand. "Please, I'm sorry. I care about you so much. And I am sure I'll love you, if you give me a chance. This thing, it was nothing but _one_ kiss." Anna rested her hand on his neck, feeling his pulse thunder under her fingertips.

"No. There were _two_ kisses, Anna. And it was all it took to make you lost in your own world." Kristoff stared at the ground, valiantly trying to keep his emotions in check. He would crack anytime soon, and he didn't want Anna to see.

With a few swift strides, he was back on his motorbike. He was bent on putting as much distance as he can from the copperhead turmoil standing in front of him. "I gotta go, Anna. We can talk about this again. But I can't right now."

And with one almighty kick, Sven the motorbike roared into life.

Anna watched as Kristoff sped away without a second glance.

_He even forgot putting on his favourite darth-vader helmet_. Anna thought, worry clouding her teal eyes.

* * *

.

"So, Anna and I are both in our final year and we decided to move far away from campus cuz it was getting too damn pricey. We found this little unfurnished gem from Kristoff's cousin and we've been living here for… four months. We did our own interiors and painted over the moldy walls. You could say we are still in our honeymoon phase." Punzel led Elsa at the end of a narrow hallway with rickety floorboards.

Elsa nodded, grateful for Punzel's overflowing chatter.

"You and Anna, did you…I mean, Anna has a boyfriend, right?" Elsa tried to piece together how the spiky brunette and the burly blond guy she saw Anna chase after fit into Anna's life.

"Oh no, Anna and I?" Punzel threw an airy giggle. "Would never happen. I mean, I'm gay. And Anna doesn't do the gay thing…well, maybe except with you. I guess."

Elsa wrapped her arms around herself, trying to wrap her mind around this new revelation. So Anna hasn't kissed a girl before. And all this time she identified as straight?

"And on that awkward note, we're here." Punzel said too brightly as she slotted in the key and opened the door to their tiny apartment.

"Welcome to Casa Punzanna! On your right is the living room slash dining slash study slash-"

"Punzie? Who are you touring…oh." Anna stood from the overstuffed loveseat in the living room. Seeing the blonde behind her, she combed her hair with her hands and quickly brushed the crumbs off her front. Donned in bottle green pyjamas, fluffy maroon sweatshirt and armed with packs of potato chips and chocolate bars, Anna was the picture of a potato about to merge with the couch. "Oh. Hi, Elsa." She made a feeble wave with her crumb infested palm.

"Anna." Elsa's lips curved into the tiniest of smiles.

Anna felt her face trickle with warmth. It was just her name. But the way Elsa said it made it sexier than it really was. She forgot how the blonde makes the 'Uh' in her Anna sound so graceful. Like her name was an elegant Elvish word that required subtle enunciation. No one ever says her name like Elsa does.

The two women regarded each other nonchalantly, but their eyes devoured each other's faces as if the other will disappear for eternity.

"Um, here is me. Punzel, the very platonic and benign bestfriend." Punzel made a waving gesture towards the door. "I'm just gunna go. My gaydar senses can only take so much subtext and eye sex in a day, so… Yeah. Bye." The brunette skittered towards the door and closed it carefully behind her.

* * *

TBC (Chapter 4 will be the final one)

A/N: If you liked this, please let me know. It would definitely motivate my muse.


	4. Chapter 4

**True Love's Kiss (4)**

by Sleek Ink

_Short, Modern AU of how a simple kiss turns into a hot, chaotic Elsanna mess_.

A/N: To answer 'someguyoranother's' question, the bonus part from chapter 3 is a drabble of Elsa's interview which I posted in swashbuckling dash pen dot tumblr dot com slash post/81539980085/waking-anna

Enjoy!

(edited version)

* * *

4

* * *

.

Anna scooted to the rightside of the couch and patted the space beside her.

Wordlessly, Elsa settled herself on the seat, carefully smoothing the creases of her dress shirt and jeans that weren't there. It was technically a two-seater loveseat, so both women were painfully aware that the slightest movement will make their knees kiss, or their legs overlap each other.

_Not that we had a problem being close. I mean, we did kiss each other __earlier today, right? Practically made out. Sucked her lips __and tongue without much thought of how it will hurt Kristoff. No. How __it will _**mince**_ him to pieces._

Anna's eyes were filled with the tormented face of Kristoff. Mindlessly, she stuffed another Dorrito into her mouth and hoped it filled the gaping hole of guilt in her heart.

"Hey," Elsa said, tugging the attention of the redhead. "You are in one of your internal babble fests again. Are you okay?"

"I really don't know how to answer that," Anna said, ripping open a pack of mini Reese. "Want a bite?"

Elsa's eyes strayed a minute too long on Anna's lips where a drizzle of crumbs traced its curvy shape. Did she hear Anna right? _She __wants me to bite? OH._

The blonde belatedly saw the tiny bar of Reese held in front of her. She wished she still had her glasses at that moment. Under this light, she knew the reflection of the thick lenses would've concealed her errant gaze.

She quietly cleared her throat. "Thanks. Um..do you want to talk about it?" The blonde reached out to take the chocolate bar, careful not to let their fingers brush. If kissing her made Anna this upset, she will never touch the redhead again.

"No." Anna's shoulders slumped against the backrest, a dejected sigh blew the bangs off her forehead. "I don't want to think about it. Let's just focus on consuming these fine junk food, shall we?"

Anna wolfed down two chocolate bars in quick succession while Elsa bit daintily into one. As the peanut butter and chocolate suffused her taste buds, Elsa let her eyes flutter shut. A throaty purr slipped from her lips. "Mmmm…_so good_."

The redhead paused in mid bite. That sound. Elsa's bliss in a velvet note. It made the tiny hairs in Anna's ears stand in attention. The redhead glared at the remaining Reese in her hand. _You lucky stick.. you get to be in Elsa's mouth __and make her do unholy sounds._

"Can I get another one? It's been I while since I had any of those." Elsa asked almost sheepishly.

"That's because you are too elite for store-bought bars. Does Gerda still make those divine gateau chocolate cakes?" Anna recalled Elsa's elderly nanny who always smelled of flour and butter.

"Why I am not surprised you remember her. After the amount of chocolate she  
she bribed you for good behavior with." Elsa's eyes danced merrily at the memory of a pudgy, pigtailed Anna tugging Gerda's sleeves on tiny tiptoes.

"Hey!" Anna huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't need to be bribed. I liked _pretending_ to be a good kid."

"Unfortunately," Elsa heaved a sigh. "Gerda retired. Well, ever since father died, we  
let go most of the household staff. My Mum runs the hotel empire now and I help out here and there."

"Sorry to hear that." Anna hesitated a beat. "I knew your Dad was…well I knew he was such a...commanding presence in your life."

"I thought 'Hitler' was the word you used to describe my father."

"Well, he forbade you to do a lot of things. Including playing with me! I knew he thought I wasn't well-bred or rich enough to be your friend. I always had holes in my socks, my hair out of place. He said… what was it.. I was a boisterous, precocious young lady but I knew they were just fancy words for being too loud, crude and-"

"Anna..." The soothing hum of Elsa's voice instantly stilled Anna's tongue. The blonde smiled gently as she let her fingers whisper across Anna's cheeks, skimming over the slim bridge of her nose before wiping away the frown on Anna's forehead. "I didn't care what he thought. Nothing he said could change the fact that you were the truest friend I ever had. And that you are still the sweetest, most lovable klutz I have ever known." Elsa's pools of blue glimmered, like the way the ocean catches and refracts rays of sunlight.

Anna felt a blanket of warmth enfold her. There was such pure affection in that gaze, such comfort in that simple touch. She couldn't help but lean closer, get a little bit warmer.

"Anna…what are you-"

The words were stolen from Elsa's mouth as Anna's lips slid against hers, brushing open her lips, enclosing and tasting. Languid. Tantalisingly slow.

Hands flew to each other's faces, holding each other close. A hand wrapped around a slender neck. Another hand combed through silky soft tresses. Two bodies shifted until they met in a single horizon. Heads tilted left and right in feverish rhythm, searching for the perfect collision of softness against softness, heat against scorching heat.

"Ummff.." Anna sighed, feeling Elsa's lips hold her tongue captive, sipping off her juices. Each gentle suction, each stroke of Elsa's fingers through her hair, uprooted everything Anna knew about herself. A wild, heart-racing whirlwind that left her in complete disarray. She didn't know what was above or below. What was right or wrong. Straight or curved. All she knew was the quiet force that is Elsa will make it impossible for everything to be the same again.

* * *

.

Punzel was in her fourth beer when she thought she had finally found the courage to approach the svelte, Asian bar tender who looked like Lucy Liu's twin. The night was cool. But the atmosphere inside the Meow Mix was as sweaty as the bodies of virile, red-blooded lesbians who packed and prowled the dance floor.

After being caught in the middle of the combusting sexual tension between Anna and Elsa, Punzel figured it is time to get herself some action too. She was only a few steps away from her 'target' when a burly blond man blocked her view.

"Hi, Punzie. Fancy meeting you here." The brittle voice of Kristoff blew an arid air over Punzel's lusty intentions.

"Kristoff. This is a lesbian bar. You're not allowed in here." Punzel swiftly hid her surprise and noted the stink of beer cloaking her friend.

"Just because my charms won't work on Anna doesn't mean it won't with that bisexual blonde at the door." Kristoff grinned. It was a grin empty of mirth. "Besides, I came here to see what was the fuss about. I mean, if I want to understand my bisexual or lesbian girlfriend, it won't hurt to research from the source."

"Kristoff…" Punzel hesitated. Torn between wanting to comfort her friend and giving him hard kick in the head to get his ass off the pity party. "Why don't I get you a drink?"

Punzel grabbed two Hoegaardens and wove through the crowd, leading Kristoff to an empty booth. They drank in heavy silence. Eyes drifting away from each other to observe the crowd of women of different hues, shapes and sizes.

_Any minute now._ Punzel thought. _Just wait for the drama to drop in three, two, one. No. Nothing? _

_One minute. Two minutes. C'mon Toffee._

"Do you think Anna's gay?" Kristoff finally blurted. His chest deflating as if he had been holding in the question like his last breath.

The brunette carefully chewed on the reply in her mind. "Well. I really don't know, Kristoff. For some people, it takes awhile to be aware or be certain about their sexual orientation."

"I'm not asking about _some_ people." Kristoff pointed his now empty bottle at Punzel. "I'm asking _your_ personal opinion if you think Anna is gay."

"Well…" Punzel stalled by grabbing another beer from a passing waitress and handed it to the blond. "Honestly Kristoff. I don't know which side Anna is on the Kinsey Scale yet. And neither does she. All I know is she cares a lot about you. But she may be potentially attracted to someone else, who happens to be a girl."

Kristoff's face screwed into a wrinkle of confusion. "Can you simplify that for me? I have no idea what scale a Kinsey is."

"What I am saying Kristoff, is that I have no idea. I think Anna is still discovering herself. And she may be even more confused than you. She came in that museum expecting to be woken by a prince, but instead she woke up to a princess." _And an effin hot one at that_. Punzel decided to be kind and leave her last thought undisclosed.

"But…how could she _not_ know?" Kristoff threw up his hands in the air, his voice rising above the din. "She has been dating guys for _years_. And we've been making out, making love, and it seems she was really into it. Or maybe she's been faking it. Maybe…"

"Okay, stop." Punzel commanded. Her voice was colder than the beer in her hand. "You sound like a man who's ego has been bruised. I am not blaming you, I am just telling you that you are sounding just a _wee_ bit whiny for my taste."

That immediately shut Kristoff up. His mouth was set in a firm, hard line. A tick pulsed in his jaw, but he held his silence.

"Let's not forget that this _isn't_ about you or what you did Kristoff. This is about Anna." Punzel took a deep draught from her beer before continuing. "Imagine everything you feel about Anna. How you were first attracted to her. How your liking her was slowly turning into something more romantic. You start to love her. Lust for her. But then one day when you get your first peek under her skirt and realise that she has a penis. How will you react?"

Kristoff's eyes bugged from their sockets. "What? How am I supposed to react to that? I mean… I fell in love with her as a girl. Got attracted to her as a girl…"

"But before she was a girl, she was first Anna. You fell in love with Anna. You lusted after Anna. What is in between a person's legs isn't who you dated, joked with and cuddled with at the movies. Do you understand at all, Kristoff?" Punzel fought the urge to bop the head of her friend, which was currently doing an imitation of a fish gasping for water.

Several minutes passed. Maybe even days in Punzel's lesbian lovin' deprived timeline. She knew she would've been making out with that cute bar tender at this minute if Kristoff didn't stall her. But she could not leave her friend alone in his unenlightened state.

"Let's say I understand." Kristoff said, treading carefully. "So it means Anna might really like this girl she kissed, not because she's a girl but because she's a good kisser."

"That would be partially correct." Punzel said. "Let's just say something in Anna responded to this person without even knowing their gender. And she opens her eyes and sees this blonde beauty. But this isn't just any blonde beauty. Elsa used to be her bestfriend when Anna was about eight years old. So it's kinda more complicated than that."

"Wait a second. They _know_ each other?" Kristoff stood so fast Punzel thought she felt the wind whip her face. "This isn't just some random stranger she just met. This is someone she could fall in love with. Oh Punzel, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

With just a few short strides, Kristoff was already at the bar's exit.

"Crap." Punzel cursed her short legs as she got up to chase after her friend.

He was already a few feet away from his motorbike when Punzel caught up with him.

"Where the hell are you going?" Punzel said breathlessly, clutching a stitch at her side.

"I'm going over to your place. I need to talk to Anna." Kristoff said before marching towards Sven.

"What the.." Kristoff yelped in surprise as he felt the weight of a sack of potatoes latch on his back. "Punzel! What the fuck?!"

In a moment of sheer genius or utter stupidity, Punzel launched herself at Kristoff. Her arms anchored around his thick neck, her legs coiled like a boa constrictor around his hips.

"Umm…I'm calling in a favour you owe me for your job at Wong's Restaurant." Punzel felt the panic creeping in her voice. "I need you to give me piggy back ride home."

TBC

* * *

A/N: You got me. I lied. I thought this was the final chapter, but apparently I won't end it here just yet. But rest assured, I won't go beyond six chapters because this story was supposed to be a quick roll in your hay. Just a drabble that steered off course but I will soon veer towards its end. So don't let your hopes get too high for a long story. (But then, if you are nice to me, then maybe I will reconsider.)

Thank you to those who followed, favourited, and reviewed. You sure know how to motivate a writer.

Particularly **VeryBerry96, SpicaCygnus, elsanna, Silver Lining Aura, Hei-Feng, Raven, el-sana, Hush Puppy, Frog, skoulker, Someguyoranother.**

To **PoppyPounder**, how are your blasted blistered things called feet? Hope you are feeling better. Your review made me chortle so hard my girlfriend feared for my sanity. And oh, thank you for your humble offerings (your soul, babyback ribs, your lovely review). I couldn't thank you enough of how your hilarious comment egged me on to write more.

=)


	5. Chapter 5

**True Love's Kiss (5)**

By Sleek Ink

(swashbuckling-pen)

**A/N:** Whoa, you guys are the best! Thank you for all your reviews, follows and faves. And fic recs! I will reply to you lovelies once I find the time to sit still. This is a short update and I haven't edited it as thoroughly, but I will get to it. I hope it will hit your sweet tooth. (And other pleasure spots? Never mind. Hope there aren't kids around). Enjoy!

* * *

**5**

.

Kristoff gritted his teeth as he kicked his foot against the curb.

"Ow! Ow! Bad idea." He winced. Surprised at the force in which his toe met concrete. He checked his watch, his thick brows furrowing at what he saw.

"You know, if you take another bathroom break in the next gas station. I'm going to have to leave you, _Rapunzel!_" He hollered at the door of the public restroom.

"Don't you ever _dare_ call me that name, Kristoff! And it's not my fault to have the bloody woman's curse today!" Punzel yelled back from the cubicle. Her face a marble of solid concentration.

After being unceremoniously thrown off Kristoff's back and deprived of a piggy back ride, Punzel had to settle for a spin on Sven behind the lump of grump that was Kristoff.

She may have failed to stall her friend, but that doesn't mean she won't stop trying. She wasn't Captain of the Elsanna ship for nothing.

Now if only that ungrateful ship would just listen to her distress call.

She clutched her phone in her right hand, thumbs swiping against the screen to re-dial a number for the third time.

"C'mon, Anna." Punzel implored as the sound of ringing shrilled into her ears. "Why don't you just answer your damn phone?!"

* * *

.

.

**Bzzz…Bzzz…Bzzz…**

The phone vibrated on the coffee table but its owner, who was a few feet away, was deaf to all sounds and sensations other than the ones being stirred by a particular blonde girl.

Eyes blissfully shut, hands roaming the delicate slopes of necks, shoulders and waists. Tendrils were run through by each other's hands, a waterfall of platinum melding with molten copper. Soft lips capturing and releasing, in a slow dance of slaking of thirsts.

It was delicious oblivion. Anna couldn't get enough of Elsa's sweet lips and the moist heat of her tongue. She was vaguely aware that her butt has somehow migrated to Elsa's lap, her pyjama clad legs loosely embracing the curves of Elsa's waist. The blonde's breasts cushioned her, soft swells that brushed persistently against her torso. They felt warm and deliriously intoxicating.

When Elsa grasped Anna's waist to pull her closer, the redhead's centre pressed flush against Elsa's firm abdomen, causing an unexpected friction to Anna's clit.

"Fuck…" Anna breathed, her body shivered and tensed, trying to process how a simple contact could elicit such pleasure. Heart hammering in her chest, she withdrew from those enticing lips and peered down at those pure blue eyes. _Gawd, __how can she turn me on so quickly?_

"I'm sorry, is this too fast?" Elsa's concern shone through darkened pupils. Her elegant hands were frozen at the other younger girl's waist, worried that she had overstepped her boundaries.

Anna took a moment to marvel at the sight of Elsa's disheveled hair, kiss-swollen lips, and eyes dilated with desire. _Whoa, is this for real? That I have the same effect on her as she has on me?_

"This is…wow. I have no words to describe this." Anna's tongue ran with the first words that flew in her inebriated brain. She took a shuddering breath to calm her still quivering heart. "I… you… this..." Anna gesticulated animatedly to indicate the immensity of what she was feeling.

Elsa was strongly reminded of a squawking seagull with flailing wings. She burst into a muffled giggle. Her hand quickly covering a sly grin. "Oh, Anna. Are you sure you are in college? That was hardly a sentence."

"Well, since I am a music major, I can't be blamed if I speak in lyrics. Why use words, when notes sound better." Anna placed her thumb and index finger on Elsa's pert nose and gave it a double pinch. "Honk! Honk!"

The blonde's body rippled in laughter. Tiny tears leaked from her eyes. "Oh, Anna. I forgot how adorably absurd you are. I missed you."

Anna felt her eyes shut as Elsa brushed her fingers against the tiny hairs of her nape.

"I missed you too." Anna said softly and sighed, placing her hands on each of Elsa's shoulders, her fingers reveled in the soft muscle hinted underneath. "We should really catch up. Maybe in a very crowded café or something. Your lips are just too damn distracting."

"You think a crowded room will stop us from kissing?" Elsa's prim, poised smile contrasted with the wild desire darkening her eyes.

Anna gulped as her eyes drifted back to Elsa's slightly parted, red-kissed lips. Her pulse quickening at the memory of how soft and plump they felt. How she tasted of cherry, chocolate, laced with Elsa's own subtle flavour. She found herself parched and leaned towards those lips for another sip.

"Wait," Elsa halted her movement with a hand on Anna's cheek. "I think we should…play a game."

Befuddled by her hormones, Anna could only utter a very unlady-like "_Eh_?" in response.

Elsa sighed, calming her own raging urge to kiss Anna senseless. She needed some sense on where this was going, knowing full well that Anna may or may not be newly single. But if Anna's reluctance to discuss her talk with her boyfriend was any indication, she should find a way to relax the redhead to open up.

"How about…we try guessing things we don't know about each other. And if we guessed right, we'll reward with a kiss?"

Anna considered the suggestion for a few seconds. Her teal eyes sparkling at the idea of getting to know this grown up version of Elsa while helping herself with generous heaps of hot kissage. "Deal." She said, rubbing her hands together and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Um…first we need to put some distance between us." Elsa said, gently tucking a stray tendril behind Anna's ear. "I, for one, won't be able to concentrate when you're near."

Anna pouted and crossed her arms. She shifted away from Elsa's lap and scooted to the far end of the loveseat. "Okay, but this distance is temporary. I am so going to go full on clairvoyant on you, you will have to kiss me to infinity."

Elsa chuckled at the thought. Momentarily entertaining the idea that she could have more days of kissing Anna. More moments of holding her hand, leaning in for an embrace whenever she wanted to. But she hardly believed that the redhead was clearly thinking about the future, when their present was still a jumbled tangle of uncertainty.

"Okay, I'll start," Elsa said, fixing her gaze on Anna's teal orbs, trying to divine secrets from its depths. "You like to cook. You used to hang around our kitchen a lot, so I guess, you learned a thing or two about cooking?"

"I want to say you are right so I can kiss you," Anna began, a smirk teasing the corners of her lips. "But you are horribly wrong. The only thing I know about the kitchen is how _not_ to set it on fire. Between me and Punzel, she's the one who knows how to work magic with the pan."

"Is that so," Elsa said, noting the glint in Anna's eyes, sensing the other girl's eagerness to babble on. "Why do I get a feeling that there is an Anna anecdote somewhere in there?"

Anna couldn't help the pleased grin that reached her heart. Elsa was always perceptive. She forgot how good it felt to talk with someone who listened in rapt attention the way Elsa did. As if her ramblings of silly shenanigans were somehow considered as a charming anecdote. Silently, she reached for Elsa's hand and entwined their fingers together. She let her index finger and thumb lazily trace patterns into Elsa's soft palms.

"Well, that's how Punzel and I met you see." Anna said, her eyes lighting up at the memory. "There was a fight in our dorm. Three women were ganging up on the new transfer student, Mulan. They were slinging brutal words, asking her to go back to her country and whatnot. Mulan punched one of them. She's barely five foot tall you see, so it was like watching an ant biting into the boot of a giant.

"And so hell broke loose. They lifted the poor girl from the collar and she was about to get some serious clawing when I heard a blood-curdling screech from the other end of the hall. And lo and behold, it was Punzel brandishing a frying pan as if it was the most lethal weapon of all.

"But the bullies just laughed at Punzel. I mean, who will be scared of a frying pan, right? So I got inspired. I ran into my room and grabbed my guitar. I went at them, swung the guitar like a bat. I didn't hit them ofcourse, but the bullies took one good look at my fierce warrior scowl and Punzel's psychotic grin, and they ran away."

Anna finished the story with a nonchalant shrug. As if doing crazy heroic stuff was what she did everyday. "And from then on, Punzel and I became best friends."

"Whoa, that's…" Elsa struggled to find the words as her heart raced her brain. She gave Anna's hand a tiny squeeze. "You are too endearing, do you know that? You used to scare _my_ bullies. After all this time, you are still the same, brave knight in shining copper hair who I can't help but love."

_Love?_ The beating of Anna's heart stilled. A breath caught in her throat. _Does Elsa love me? In a more than friend way? _

"Umm.." Elsa twitched, her eyes not quite meeting Anna's. She slowly withdrew her hand from Anna's hold. "Sweaty hands…sorry. So, it's your turn. To take a guess about me."

"Okay," Anna said quietly, not quite ready to let go of Elsa's hand. She can see the other girl shuttering into herself the way she used to when she gets anxious. _I must find a way to make her smile again._

"Yes, my turn." Anna clapped her hands and puffed out her chest with confidence. "I bet you travel around the world a lot, not just for your art exhibits. But also for your other job. You probably do modeling. Maybe for a denim brand. I mean… the way those jeans ride your hips and legs are just…ughh…should be made illegal for causing mass hysteria."

Elsa felt her cheeks burn at brazen way Anna's eyes flicked up and down her legs, frisking the curve of her hips, tracing the curve of her chest and landing on her face.

When their eyes met again Elsa saw a tempest of want and affection whirling in those teal orbs. She felt a string in her heart stretch taut, and she could no longer deny its persistent tug.

Elsa closed her eyes and let her heart fall as her lips descended to where it belonged.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

Will take a short hiatus from fanfic writing due to personal demands. But do not worry. I will be back even before you entertain the thought of missing me. Awkward Hugs! And sloppy smoochies!

Love to you all! Hugs!


End file.
